<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When You Think I've Gone by Henna_Sully</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24554353">When You Think I've Gone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Henna_Sully/pseuds/Henna_Sully'>Henna_Sully</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Loki - Fandom, MCU, Marvel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Diary, F/M, Grief, Infinity War, Letters, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Poetry, Protective Loki (Marvel), love letter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:49:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24554353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Henna_Sully/pseuds/Henna_Sully</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A note to you from Loki; don't worry about his death, everything will be ok, maybe.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When You Think I've Gone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When I die, there will be no flashing of my life before my eyes. Instead, it will pause, like a dog running over a field of corn and stopping, waiting, looking over its shoulder to see if its master is following. There my life, my soul will run from me, but not all the way. "Are you ready?" it will ask, "Are you done?" And I will be suspended between the pain and the sun.</p>
<p>I will look around and watch, and wait, and see if I can feel with my already fading fingers any way to stay behind. I will listen and yearn and stretch my ears to hear, to eavesdrop, to reach out for my name being spoken anywhere. Am I still needed? Am I still wanted? Remembered?</p>
<p>I will ask my life, "Do you love what you contain?" And if it shakes its head I'll ask, "Can anything be changed?"</p>
<p>And then I'll squint my eyes and raise a hand up to my brow -and look for you. Are you able to succeed? To smile, to love, to grow, to be? Without me? If you call to me I will return, my dear ones.</p>
<p>When I die, there will be no flashing of my life before my eyes, for now, already, I have died at least a dozen times. Don't let the dog escape its master, if you can call it back. Let not my soul depart unless some love you lack.</p>
<p>-Loki</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this on Wattpad after watching Infinity War. Many MANY months after, as I was insanely upset by that film. There is a word for feeling actual grief, going through real bereavement, after the death of a fictional character, as it isn't uncommon. I think writing this got some of that out. I still now, though, cannot and will not watch even a gif of his death scene. None of it. I<br/>Anyway, if you feel, or have felt, the same as me, chin up. We're normal. Kinda. <br/>Take care x</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>